


Vulnerable

by CrazyBeCat, kitteninthesky12



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninthesky12/pseuds/kitteninthesky12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Mirandy Week on tumblr. A bit of vulnerability on the part of both Andy and Miranda. Punctuated by some slightly awkward first time sex. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

Miranda sat alone in her vast hotel room, wrapped in her grey robe. Everything had been going according to plan just that morning. Yet one emotionally revealing car ride later and now she was wondering how, in a blink of an eye, it had all gone to hell.

She’d started the day by saving her job, while simultaneously putting Irv in his place, and thwarting Jacqueline’s plans. Three birds with one stone. Or so she’d thought. Instead she found herself sitting on the same couch she’d been sitting on the night before, when she’d received divorce papers from Stephen, feeling equally as unhappy, if not more so. All because of one of her insignificant assistants.

No…. She supposed she couldn’t really continue to pretend Andrea was insignificant. Quite the contrary. It seemed Miranda cared quite a lot for the girl. As idiotic as that sounded to the Editor, she could not deny that she may have developed some sort of feelings for her assistant. Well, her now former assistant.

She would have to return to the states with no husband at home and no one to look forward to seeing at the office. And, though she loathed to admit it, she had always rather looked forward to seeing Andrea at the office every day. She wished she could look forward to seeing the girl’s face once more, but Andrea was probably already packed and halfway to the airport.  
~~~~~~~~

Andy took a deep breath. She brushed her fingertips against her bangs, before she slowly pushed through the door to Miranda’s suite. After walking away, she’d spent the rest of the day sitting dejectedly in a beautiful little French bistro. She had made small talk with one of the waitresses, and made some interesting self-discoveries.

Now, well… now she was worried. She had taken far too long in getting back. Upon entering her own hotel room, she’d realized that she had left one of her purses somewhere the evening prior... With further consideration she concluded that she must have left the purse in Miranda’s sitting room. So, here she was... attempting to stealthily infiltrate her ex boss' hotel room. She couldn't simply ignore the problem of her misplaced passport because she had been stupid enough to walk out on her job while in a different country.

She pulled off her heels so she could traverse enemy territory as quickly and quietly as possible. Desperate to get in and out without notice, she walked in her stocking feet towards the sitting room. Andy was about to move around the wall into the suite, only to freeze upon hearing her name.

“Andrea?” The voice was quiet, and hoarse, but there was no doubt to whom it belonged.

She paused and gulped. A second ticked by. Yet in a surprising feat of bravery she fought her instinct to run away, and instead propelled herself forward. Andy thought she had heard the presence of recently shed tears in Miranda’s unsteady voice. The very idea caused her heart to ache.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

“Andrea?” Miranda repeated cautiously. She’d looked up with a sharp jerk of her head when she heard movement in the doorway. Miranda was unsure why she thought it might be Andrea lurking in the dim light. Perhaps it was because the brunette was on her mind, perhaps it was just a reflex. Or perhaps it was because the only other person with a key to her room was Nigel, and she doubted he’d be paying her a visit any time soon. Still it didn't seem possible that the girl would appear after so much time had passed. 

“Miranda? What are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you be attending Valentino’s dinner?” 

“I’m not going.”

“Why not?”

“Honestly, Andrea, do I look prepared to attend one of Valentino’s unnecessarily overdone affairs?” Miranda sneered, rolling her eyes for emphasis.

“Well, perhaps not, but I don’t understand why you decided not to go. Valentino had one of the best shows this whole week. Doesn't he deserve your recognition?”

“You ask far too many questions. You always have, you know that?”

That ache of concern in Andrea’s tone was quickly replaced with obvious irritation, “Maybe it's just my journalistic instinct." She sneered. "And don't change the subject! First you destroy Nigel’s perfect opportunity to work with James Holt, and now you’re blowing off one of the biggest events of fashion week.”

“You cannot possibly believe that this situation is really so simple.”

“Isn't it? Why not just tell Nigel about the change in plans? Did you even bother apologizing? Or even offer any explanation? No, of course not, because you are the all mighty Miranda Priestly! You never explain anything and no one can ever ask you any questions!”

“James’s company will inevitably fail. I did Nigel a favour. Have you seen that idiot’s designs this season? They’re atrocious. This way Jacqueline goes down in flames in Nigel’s stead. It’s a win-win situation.” She waved a dismissive hand through the air.

“But let me guess, Nigel is still left in the dark. Do you even care what this has done to him?” Miranda watched as Andy crossed her arms over her chest. Her heels were hanging precariously from her fingertips, teetering, as if about to fall off.

“He…. We haven’t spoken this evening.” Miranda broke eye contact, sounding defeated even to her own ears.

“Oh? Why not? Did you hang up on him or something?”

“He’s upset, I didn’t want to…” Miranda paused, her eyes narrowing, and her lips pursing. Her voice turned cold and deathly quiet. “I don’t have to explain myself to you. Why are you even here, Andrea? You must have a reason. A very good reason, I would hope.”

Andrea’s black heels clattered to the floor, making an obnoxious noise, as she pointed an accusing finger towards her, “You should apologize to him! You need to just pick up the phone, and apologize! Explain to him what happened.”

“As if you’re one to educate me on how to apologize. You walked out on me. You were going to turn your back on me, leave the country without so much as a ‘by your leave’, and never look back. Am I wrong?” Miranda hissed with fiery anger, her jaw clenching.

Some of the confidence deflated from Andrea’s shoulders, but brown eyes seemed to harden as she spoke, “I ruined my own career. I didn’t smash someone else’s to bits right before their eyes. I made a choice regarding my own life! I may be ambitious, but never would I step on a friend like that. Not without informing them of what was going on. What did my walking out on you change in your life? You have a missing assistant, but you still have the rest of your crew. I’m sure you had a call placed to French Runway to have someone sent right over for temporary use as a coffee bunny. As if you are ever going to think of me again when you get back to New York. Except to blacklist me, of course. So why should I have need to look back?”

“Do you… Do you think so little of me, Andrea?” Miranda asked, her voice losing most of its edge.

“Like you’ve ever given me reason to think otherwise? ‘Smart, fat girl,’ ‘Get me food that I’m not going to eat,’ ‘Get me an illegal copy of an unpublished manuscript,’ ‘You are being forced to change your plans for the evening because I need you to work unpaid overtime to stand behind me and do nothing,’ ‘I am destroy your friend's dreams to go to Paris,’ ‘If you don’t say yes you’re fired.' How else am I supposed to interpret all of that?”

“Stupid girl. I ask these things of my assistants to keep my office running as smoothly as possible. These tasks are a part of your job, you get paid to do these things. However--”  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Andy scoffed before cutting in, “Oh, I get paid to do unpaid overtime? Your office ran smoothly when I wasn’t given any instruction about which fucking table of flowers I have to put the Holy Bible of Fashion on? Or while I was out losing my mind over a stupid book? Is the money I’m going to get for working these hours here in Paris going to be enough for me to keep my apartment when I get home? Because I just lost my roommate, and my two best friends- my two only friends- went with him!”

“I’m sorry to hear about that, but as I was saying, the seemingly impossible things I ask of you don’t change how I feel toward you.” 

“Okay. So you feel I’m smart… oh wait, you just called me stupid... and you think I’m fat. Because they’re the only feelings you’ve expressed, unless you consider disgust, anger, irritation, more disgust, the list goes on, Miranda. Because that’s all I’ve ever felt from you.” _Except the few times you dragged your eyes across my body like you wanted to jump me… but I’m not saying that outloud._

“Just because I come off as harsh doesn’t mean I don’t--” 

“You know what? Save it. I came to get my purse, which happens to have my passport in it. I really didn’t come here to rehash all the shit I’ve dealt with over these past several months.” She threw a hand up as she stormed towards the far edge of the coffee table, where she had tucked her purse the previous night.

As Andy picked up her purse and began to turn away, Miranda caught her by the wrist, preventing further movement.

“Stop. Please… Just wait.” Miranda said, her voice just above a whisper.

“Wait for what, Miranda?” Andy felt some of her anger slip away at the tone of Miranda’s voice, but she didn’t turn to face the other woman.

“Just because I behave a certain way during the workday doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

Andy swallowed, feeling frustrated tears building up in her eyes, “Well, you sure could have fooled me,” she huffed sarcastically. 

Miranda released her hold on Andy's wrist defensively. “You are… You were my employee. I could not treat you any differently regardless of any feelings I might have been harbouring.”

“What do you want me to say, Miranda? That I accept your apology? That it’s okay? That everything is going to be just fine?”

“I know some of the things I’ve done are unacceptable. But I want you to know, Andrea, that I never had any intention of blacklisting you. Even after you left the way you did.”

“I- I guess you must not be lying. You don’t tend to say things you don’t mean.”

“Last night was one of the few times I’ve ever said something unintentionally.”

Finally looking at Miranda, she swallowed once more before simply saying, “Oh?”

“I never meant to reveal myself in that manner. I regret to admit, I panicked.”

“That- that’s great, Miranda, what’s the point of telling me this?” Andy let her shoulders slump a little, and she nibbled at her lip, not wanting to get her hopes up… but desperate to hear what Miranda was attempting to get across without actually saying it with her words.

"How can you possibly be this dense? The Andrea I know is far more intelligent than this."

“Don’t make me read your mind. I am so tired of guessing and hoping I’m right. This time, I have to hear it.”

"I trust you. I allowed you to see me at my most vulnerable. How much more can I spell it out?"

Andy stayed silent for a moment, before sucking in a sharp breath and moving to sit on the other end of the small couch, “I don’t know Miranda, but maybe it’s not as difficult as you seem to make it out to be."

"If I asked you to stay, would you?" Miranda asked so quietly that Andy questioned whether she had really said it. 

“Stay where? With Runway? Or with you?” She hated having to prolong the answer, but Andy had to be positive. She had to be absolutely sure.

"You've already left Runway, Andrea." The vulnerability was rife in her voice. 

Taking a slow breath, Andy moved closer, pressing herself up against Miranda’s side, and murmured, “Perhaps, but I haven’t left you.”

"So you'll stay?"

Andy gathered up some courage, leaned in, and nuzzled her nose against Miranda’s ear before whispering, “Yes.”  
~~~~~~~~

Miranda turned, cupping the brunette's face in her hands and kissing her firmly, attempting to convey the emotions she couldn't put into words. She felt gentle fingers comb through her hair, and a tongue peek out from the mouth pressed against hers.

Miranda sighed as she pulled back from the enticing kiss. "Andrea, last night was awful. It wasn't surprising, but... I would appreciate your company tonight."

“Miranda,” Andrea licked at her top lip, “I- I can’t have this just be a one time thing.”

"I'm not proposing anything as crude as a one night stand, Andrea. But it seems I have a free evening and an unopened bottle of Pinot Noir. I am simply offering an invitation to... spend time together."

Andrea ran her fingers tenderly across her cheek before cupping the side of her face, “Forget the Noir, I don’t feel like getting up to retrieve it.” She gave a cheeky smile before pressing their lips together for the second time.

"Is that your attempt at flirting, darling?" Miranda smirked, moving to nip at Andy's collarbone. 

“Mmmm, umm, did it work?” Andrea stretched out her neck, giving Miranda plenty of space to kiss and nip at her exposed shoulder and neck.

"Perhaps." The editor answered, biting down sharply on Andrea's pulse point. 

“Oh God- then, yes, it was definitely flirting.” Andrea shifted her body on the couch so one knee was pressed between Miranda’s.

"Mmm, you don't think we're moving a bit fast?" Miranda contradicted her voiced concerns by continuing to kiss a line down Andrea's chest. 

The leg between her own quickly retracted, and Andrea pulled away, a dark blush covering her chest, neck, and cheeks, as she spoke while scrambling to her feet, “I- I’m sorry. I got carried away, I- I’ll um, just, get the wine then. I’m sorry, Miranda, I didn’t mean to--”

Miranda rolled her eyes, "I don't think so, Andrea. I'm perfectly comfortable as we are." She hissed while pulling Andrea back onto the couch with her.

“But, you said that we were going too fast.” 

"I kid, Andrea. I'm quite enjoying myself." Miranda reached for the zipper of Andrea's green Gucci dress. She was halfway to her goal of removing the girl's attire when the zipper refused to go any further. "Hmph. The zipper has caught. Isn't this last season's Gucci?"

“Yes, I got it from the back of the closet.”

"Not one of my favourites. Perhaps now you understand why. No matter." She said as she moved the dress down as far as it would go.

“No, I can just pull it over.”

"I absolutely do not advise that." Miranda cautioned, as she returned the attention of her lips to the recently exposed skin.

“How else are we going to get it off?” Andrea breathed out, her hands tangling into the hair at the back of Miranda’s head.

"I'm sure there's another way."

“How else can I get it off, if the zipper is stuck?”

"I suppose you could try to pull it off. However, I did warn you."

She watched as Andrea tugged the dress up, shimmed a little, and then pulled it so the material began to lift over her head. She noted the exact moment the dress did exactly what she thought it would. Miranda waited with a self-satisfied smirk in place until she heard, “It’s stuck.”

“Mmmm, I told you so.” Miranda intoned smugly.

Andrea wiggled her hips and grasped at the dress, clearly desperate in her attempt to get the dress off, “Ahh, Miranda, umm… help, please?”

Miranda sighed in feigned exasperation, “Here.” She pulled the dress back into place and ripped the dress along the zipper.

“Miranda!”

Miranda rolled her eyes again and shrugged, “I wasn’t interested in waiting. I never did like that season anyway.”

Andrea stood, shuffling and kicking at the ruined dress until it slid to the floor. Resuming her earlier position straddling Miranda’s lap, Andrea grasped at Miranda’s shoulders and kissed her. She slid her hands down Miranda’s sides and tugged insistently at the tie of the grey robe. 

Miranda placed her hands over Andrea’s preventing her from untying the knot, “Andrea, I--”

“Mmmm, I want to touch you. I want to see you.” Andrea rolled her hips against Miranda’s thighs and abdomen, “I want to kiss every inch of you, taste everything you have to offer.” She punctuated her point by leaning forward to nip gently at the column of Miranda’s neck.

“Andrea, I’m not exactly a young woman.” The vulnerability had returned to her voice. “Clothes are rather good at hiding the effects of age.”

Rolling her hips again, Andrea released her hold on the robe and ran her hands up to cup flushed cheeks, “Then I can wait a few more minutes, I believe I can keep my mouth occupied quite happily.”

Miranda breathed out sharply, “What do you expect a few minutes to do?”

A deep chuckle rumbled from Andrea’s chest, and the younger woman nipped and nibbled along the exposed skin of Miranda’s neck, jaw, and ear, before whispering with a confident tone that only wavered slightly, “You’ll be so turned on, you’ll be begging me to tear it off of you, the way you ripped my dress.”

“Cheeky.” Miranda chastised, but made no move to derail Andrea’s plan. Instead she reached behind the brunette and released the clasp of her strapless bra.

“Oh?” Andrea leaned back, using her arm to keep the bra barely covering her breasts, “Do you, do you not believe me?” She asked with a little smile on her face. “Because I mean it.”

“Well, you’re certainly welcome to try.” Miranda smirked.

“That sounds like a challenge,” her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, and her hips moved in gentle circles upon Miranda’s lap.

“Perhaps it is.” The editor hissed, palming Andrea’s ass appreciatively. 

Andrea moaned, pressing her body more firmly against Miranda’s, rolling her hips in larger movements, “Then I had better get started.”

“You know, you can release your death grip on your bra anytime.” Miranda snarked, “You took it from the closet, did you not? So, really, it doesn’t actually belong to you anyway.”

She slid her arm just a little and revealed more of her breasts, “Was that what you had in mind?”

Miranda raised an eyebrow, “That’s not, on the whole, disappointing, but I was thinking something a bit more…” She trailed off as she snatched the bra from Andrea’s grasp and flung it behind the couch.

“Hey! Excuse you!” Andrea gasped in mock distress, planting her hands on her hips, putting her breasts on full display.

However, her feigned objections quickly dissipated when Miranda leaned forward, wrapped her lips around a pert nipple and expertly flicked her tongue against it.

Fingers instantly returned to Miranda’s hair as she pushed her chest into Miranda’s mouth and cried out her name.

“Mmm, it looks like you’ll be the one begging tonight, Andrea.” She teased as she rolled Andrea’s other nipple between a thumb and forefinger.

“Ahh!” The gasp brought a smile to Miranda’s lips, and she tweaked the nipple a little harder, loving the mewl that escaped Andrea’s mouth as the girl writhed in her lap.

“I think we’ve had enough of these as well.” She slid her hands over Andrea’s ass and down her thighs, sliding her underwear off in the process. 

She looked up to see a devilish grin spread across Andrea’s face, and before she could raise an eyebrow, the younger woman ground her naked sex against Miranda’s thigh, covering just above the knee with warm, wet, sticky arousal, “Mmmm, yessss… feels so good, Miranda. Do you feel? Can you feel?”

“You’re so ready for me, Andrea. I’m so relieved you came back to me.”

Andrea grabbed wildly for Miranda’s hands, and upon finding them, guided them to rolling hips, grinding sensually against the firm thigh beneath her, “Ooooh. I couldn’t stay away.” Andrea took the opportunity to slide Miranda’s robe off of her shoulders, exposing an expanse of creamy skin that she’d admired from a distance for so long.

While Andrea latched onto her shoulder, Miranda’s hand travelled lower. Circling Andrea’s clit, drawing out a long, low moan, Miranda drew intricate patterns, travelling a path toward Andrea’s ultimate pleasure.  
~~~~~~~~~

“Please, please, Miranda. I need you.” Andy whined, edging toward desperation, as she shifted her body, trying to get Miranda’s fingers where she wanted them to go.

Miranda chuckled, pressing a little firmer with her fingers, “Oh? I thought you said I was going to be doing the begging?”

Andy panted and cursed, “Oh fuck that, you already made that comment!”

“You know how I love to be right.” Miranda smirked as she thrust two fingers inside of Andy, causing the brunette to hiss. 

“Yesssss! Oh, f-fuck, Miranda! Ooohhhhh, and I will still- aaah- I’m still gonna make you beg!”

Miranda tsked disapprovingly. “I think you’re a tad busy for that at the moment.” Changing the rhythm of her thrusts and adding her thumb to circle Andy’s clit, she drew another moan from Andy’s lips.

“There’s always,” Andy pressed her forehead to Miranda’s shoulder and groaned wantonly before continuing, “always when I’m done.”

“You’re nearing that point aren’t you, darling?”

“Mmmmm, what-” Andy giggled, gasped, and nibbled at the skin beneath her lips, “what makes yo-oooou think that?”

“I can feel you.” Miranda intimated stoically, her mouth returning to lavish a waiting nipple.

“Oooh, fuck, Miranda. F-f-fuck, you feel so goo-ood. Sooo, sooo, good, Miranda.” Andy panted heavily, her hips bucking and swaying atop Miranda’s lap.

“Come for me.” Miranda hissed, biting down on Andy’s neck sharply.

She jerked a few more times before coming with a cry of Miranda’s name, her fingers digging into the robe that still kept the older woman decently covered, and her shaking body trapping Miranda’s hand beneath its weight.

Miranda rubbed Andy’s back tenderly with her free hand as the brunette recovered. Andy sighed deeply, inhaling Miranda scent, realising how comforting it felt to be near the older woman this way after such an emotionally draining day.

Swallowing, Andy turned her head and pressed airy little kisses to Miranda’s neck for a few moments before leaning back, “Hmm, I do believe it’s your turn.”

“Oh, Andrea, I don’t think…” Miranda trailed off, seemingly unprepared to voice her deeply held concerns.

“I want to make you feel good. I want to feel you writhe with ecstasy.” Andy murmured breathily, dipping forward to suckle lightly at the beating pulse point on the left side of Miranda’s neck. “Do you want me to make you feel good, Miranda?” She brushed her lips against smooth skin, nibbled on Miranda’s earlobe, and kissed just behind it.

“I think it’s time we took this to the bedroom.” Miranda suggested, motioning for Andy to move off of her lap.

“Hmm?” Andy trailed her fingers lightly across Miranda’s shoulders, “I like being right where I am.” She pushed at the robe, nibbling at the little bit of flesh she revealed.  
“Andrea, I… I’m not really comfortable with… I don’t--” Miranda struggled to find the words, something Andy had rarely witnessed. Miranda always had something concise or snarky on the tip of her tongue.

“Miranda?”Andy asked uncertainly, a frown crossing her face and a murmur passing her lips as Miranda carefully removed the two fingers from inside of her.

“Andrea, the makeup and couture I wear every day mask so many of my flaws. Without them I am merely a bitter old dragon lady editing a magazine. That isn’t how I want you to see me. Let’s just move into the bedroom, we can turn off the lights, and I can avoid disappointing you the way I have disappointed others.” Vulnerability floated back into Miranda’s tone.

Gently taking hold of Miranda’s face in her hands Andy pressed their lips together and rolled her naked body against Miranda’s still clothed form, “If I turn off the lights, I can’t see what I’m doing, and that would disappoint me, Miranda. Oh, I would be so disappointed if I couldn’t make you feel as good as you made me feel.” She peppered little kisses against Miranda’s lips, over and over, loving how Miranda’s lips seemed to pucker in attempt to have the kisses last.

Miranda rolled her eyes, but chose not to contradict the brunette atop her lap. "Regardless, I refuse to allow you... you to continue on this dreadful excuse for furniture."

“Mmmm, I’m quite happy where we are, I don’t have any desire to move.” Licking, nipping, and sucking at Miranda’s neck and shoulders, Andy subtly lowered her hands to slowly fiddle with the tie of Miranda’s robe. “Doesn’t this feel good, having me sitting in your lap?” She jerked her hips and ground down again on the same thigh she had already coated with her arousal. 

While Miranda was sufficiently distracted with the movement, Andy had managed to untie the knot completely. She placed her hands at Miranda’s collarbones and sensually drew her hands down the inside of the robe, running her hands over a pale chest and torso, kissing each new inch of exposed skin. Andy paused when she encountered a long horizontal scar and a slew of stretch marks on the lower half of Miranda’s stomach.

“Andrea, I--”

“Sshhh.” Pressing a quick kiss to Miranda’s lips, she traced her fingers over a few of the marks, “You’re gorgeous, Miranda. There is nothing to be ashamed of. It’s nice to know you’re human, like the rest of us. Being a mother should not be looked down upon.” She interjected, continuing on her journey.

However, before she could reach her goal, she began slowly sliding off of Miranda’s lap. Scrambling, she yelped when she fell to the floor, the air rushing from her lungs when her back hit the coffee table, “Oooww!” 

“Are you alright, Andrea?” Miranda asked, peering at Andy’s disgruntled form, while trying- and failing spectacularly- to muffle her laughter.

Huffing, Andy blew some of her hair out of her face before giving Miranda a crooked, embarrassed smile, “Heh, yea, I’m okay, I uh, this is exactly where I wanted to be, actually.” She tried to shift around, only to realize she was rather stuck. But instead of allowing herself to feel mortified, Andy saw an opportunity in front of her. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to the side of Miranda’s knee.

Glancing up to see Miranda raise an eyebrow, Andy gave another little grin. The eyebrow remained raised as Miranda spoke, “Is that truly what you intended, darling, or have you gotten stuck for the second time this evening?”

“I, uh, may be concerned about what would happened if I tried to extract myself from this position,” she mumbled.

“This is precisely why I suggested we adjourn to the bedroom.”

“But I don’t want to yet.” She pouted, and leaned forward to plant kisses further up the inside of Miranda’s leg, ignoring the mildly painful stretching she was forcing upon her knees and thighs. “I’m still regaining my strength.” She said cheekily.

“Oh really?”

“Well, not so much that I can’t do this.” Andy conceded, as she gently brushed the end of Miranda’s robe from her lap, finally revealing the editor’s bare torso. “Beautiful,” she murmured. Andy looked up at Miranda to ensure she wasn’t truly uncomfortable with the situation progressing. When Miranda made no move to stop her- or make any other objections- Andy kissed and sucked gently at a pale thigh, her kisses eventually reaching the apex of Miranda’s thighs.

Miranda moaned ever so softly, still attempting to keep her reactions in check. The flat of Andy’s tongue glided gently over her folds causing her to squirm more than she would have liked. As Miranda grew closer to orgasm her legs moved over Andy’s shoulders and she slide- little by little- closer to the end of the couch.

“I-I need you inside, Andrea.” Miranda croaked. The tone of voice and the way she’d said Andy’s name send a shiver down the brunette’s spine. She slid her tongue downward, intent on making Miranda cum using only her mouth, only to realise that, in the position she was in, she was a bit too far away to accomplish her ultimate goal.

Andy pulled away to request that Miranda move a little closer to her.

Miranda panted as her hips bucked and she cried out, “No!” Bucking her hips again she snapped, “Don’t stop!”

“C-could you just move down a bit more? My uh, m-my tongue can’t quite reach.”

“Oh, for god sakes! You had to start without thinking you might have difficulty?” Miranda brought a hand to her forehead, her chest was heaving, and her body was shaking. 

“Just scootch.” Andy implored, as she pulled gently at Miranda’s legs encouraging her to slide forward slightly, which the silver haired editor eventually did, but not without an exasperated roll of her eyes. 

Andy immediately picked up where she’d left off, attentively working Miranda back toward an intense orgasm. When Miranda began making the same quiet whimpering noises she had been just moments before when she was getting close, Andy thrust her tongue inside of her, setting a gentle, but steady pace, quickly driving Miranda over the edge.

She pulled her tongue out to suck and nip at the other woman’s clit, prolonging Miranda’s orgasm. Miranda’s hands were buried in her hair, and her whole body quaked as Andy’s name became her whispered mantra with each jerk of her hips.

After Miranda had calmed, Andy left a few kisses to her clit before moving to rest her cheek against a slightly quivering knee. Gazing up at the flushed woman still partly covered by that damn robe, she watched as the gasps for air slowed into deeper breaths as it returned to normal.

They remained silent for several minutes, Miranda’s hands hanging loosely onto Andy’s hair, and Andy’s cheek pressed against Miranda’s knee. Miranda’s eyes closed, and Andy’s watching lazily.

Wincing when she tried to move, Andy sighed before clearing her throat and saying, “Miranda? I may need some help to get unstuck.”

Blue eyes met her gaze, and a few more seconds of silence ticked by before a little smile tugged on the corners of Miranda’s mouth. Then before Andy knew it, Miranda started to laugh. It had a slow build to it, a little chuckle that grew in intensity and volume as the older woman looked kindly down upon her, her eyes crinkling at the corners, and that little smile still on her face.

Unable to feel irritated, Andy smiled widely before she joined in, the situation settling in her mind. Here they were. Andy stuck between the sofa and the coffee table, and Miranda haphazardly slouched part way on the couch and partly over Andy’s shoulders. But she wasn’t sure if she would have changed a second of it. Listening to Miranda laugh, her face alight with a happiness that Andy had never seen before, Andy felt her heart squeeze.

She wasn’t there yet, but if they lasted, and truly continued, Andy could feel it in her soul that she could easily find herself falling in love with her silver-haired lover. She could see herself enjoying life as they waded through the waters of whatever was growing between them. It left her heart feeling full just thinking about it. She could get used to this.

Pressing a few kisses to Miranda’s knee, she reigned in her laughter to say, “Miranda, I truly do need your help.”

Miranda shifted herself around as she quieted her own laughter, and then carefully helped maneuver Andy’s body until she was able to stand up on wobbly legs.

Chuckling, Andy collapsed onto the couch beside Miranda, and promptly captured swollen lips into a sweet kiss. Humming as she pulled away, she smiled as she said, “Now we can move into the bedroom.”

Standing, she grasped Miranda’s hands and tugged the woman to her feet, a grin on her face as Miranda laughed before kissing her again, their tongues quickly sliding against each other to enter the other’s mouth. Miranda broke the kiss with a smirk on her face as she replied, “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”


End file.
